Here for you
by raelynn gross
Summary: she had helped him speak, but now it was his turn to help her. A collab with AngelOfFluffiness
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

**AngelofFluffiness: Nope, I don't own Soul Eater either! Haha, here's a challenge! Try to separate my part from raelynn's! Can you? Huh, huh? Lol. We'll have to see. I challenge you all to try!**

**Here for You**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of a Friendship**

Six-year-old Soul Evans stared blankly at the black piano in front of him. His parents had ordered him to practice until he learned to be nicer. It was their fault in actuality due to only teaching him to say a few words and only when spoken to. Suddenly the door to the music room burst open.

"Soul, have you seen my music sheets for tonight's concerts?" a white haired boy asked franticly.

Soul shook his head his red eyes shining with fear.

"Damn it mother is going to kill me if I can't find them in time." He yelped.

Soul suddenly remembered the picture he had drawn earlier. Without a word, the young Evans handed the papers to his older replica.

"Brother it's for you. Do you like them?" he asked as his brother took the drawings. Anger crossed the elder albino's face in seconds.

"Soul what have you done! Where did you get these papers from?" Wes asked. Soul trembled in fear unable to answer.

"Well answer me." The older boy spat as he made to slap his young brother.

"I'm sorry." Soul managed to whisper.

With one last slap to the young albino and Wes left the room. This was why he never spoke or left his room. Nothing he ever did or said was good enough for his family. Shaking he snuck down to the main floor of his home before leaving for the pond. It was always peaceful when he got away from the overbearing family surrounding the social elite. He longed to leave the horrors that this life gave. Repeatedly he had tried to run away and hide from the people who he feared.

"You're being awfully thoughtful as always Rabbit," came a low ruff voice behind him. Soul spun around to face the man who smiled brightly at him. A giant smile spread across the young albino's face.

"Well, come say hi to your grampa," The older man said as he held out his hands for a hug.

Soul darted forward as he was engulfed in his grandfather's arms.

"Still not talking, huh bunny?" He asked as Soul shook his head.

The older man sighed as he ran his thumb over a faint scar on the boy's cheek.

"Come on kiddo. It's time you and I left this place." His grandfather sighed as he picked up the six-year-old grandson.

Soul giggled as he closed his eyes and inhaled his grandfather's scent.

Two years later an eight-year-old Soul stared blankly at the pigtailed girl who was animatedly yelling at a blue haired fellow neighbor. A young black haired Asian girl smiled as she watched the two friends fight over the small book in her hands.

"I'm surpassing god so I get to pick the story." Black Star yelled as he pointed stubbornly at the small yellow book.

"You picked yesterday Black Star, it's my turn today," Maka Albarn said in her usually commanding voice.

Soul smirked as he eyed the blonde female. The girl had been his friend since he had moved here with his grandfather. Suddenly said blonde was on the ground being pulled on by her pigtail. Soul acted on instinct as he tackled the blue haired boy to the ground.

"What the hell soul?" Black Star yelled as he tried to fend off the albino mute.

Tsubaki quickly checked over her young friend. After deciding that she was indeed okay, she called Soul over. It was no secret that the albino was protective of the pigtailed girl. It was also no secret that Maka herself came from a troubled background. Her father had cheated on her mother so many times that they had finally divorced leaving Maka to remain with the red haired politician while her mother left to travel the world. Soul only spoke to Maka usually but he had gotten comfortable with speaking around the other two friends. Maka eased herself into Soul's hold as he made his once over inspecting her for wounds. Not many people knew of the young girl's abuse from her father. Soul had found out by accident one time when he had fallen asleep at her house only to wake up to Maka's painful screams.

"Hey Soul want to hang at my place tonight?" Maka asked as she cuddled her face into his soft neck.

Soul nodded as he rubbed soft circles in her lower back. The two were always like this. Maka asked the questions and Soul gave his silent reply.

"Whatever. So Tsubaki, since I'm the better god why don't you pick?" Black Star said as he tossed the book to the silent girl.

Tsubaki nodded as she began flipping through the thick pages to her favorite story. Once she found the one she wanted, she handed the book towards Soul.

"Do you like this story Soul-kun?" she asked.

Soul nodded as he held Maka tightly to his chest. All three children listened intently as Tsubaki began the story. Halfway through the story Black Star and Soul had fallen asleep on Maka's lap. Both girls laughed at the two boys as they slept. Maka noticed Tsubaki close the book and gave her a strange look.

"Why did you stop?" Maka asked as she combed her fingers through the small albino's hair.

"We should let them sleep Maka-chan." Tsubaki smiled as she took the snoring blue haired boy.

"So Maka, are you going to tell Soul about your letter from your mom?" Tsubaki asked as her young friend stopped her movements.

She shook her head as footsteps stomped towards them. Maka knew instantly whom they belonged to. Soul woke to his friend's sudden movement and glanced at the cause. Maka's father towered over the small group his eyes showing false love that only Soul and Maka could place.

"Papa?" Maka asked as she and Soul stood up.

"Mr. Albarn, how can we help you?" Tsubaki asked as she bowed awkwardly trying to restrain an angry Black Star.

"Oh, nothing Tsubaki, I just came to retrieve my lovely daughter. Please tell your family I said hello and I'll be in Friday to get the weapon I ordered." Spirit said as he grabbed his daughter's wrist.

Only Soul noticed the tight squeeze that was given to be a silent warning of behavior. Soul watched sadly as his friend was taken home where he was more that positive she would be hit.

"Well I guess we should be off as well, right Black Star…..Black Star?" Tsubaki wondered as she searched around for her friend.

Soul wordlessly tugged on her sleeve before pointing to the tree limb above them. There a short Blue haired boy was jumping up and down proclaiming random things about being god.

"Black Star come down here this instant! Your parents will kill me if I call them from the hospital again," Tsubaki yelped anxiously.

Soul shook his head waved a silent goodbye to his friends and made his way to Maka's. His grandfather usually worked late at the music store so he would always find himself sneaking around Maka's home. The young girl didn't seem to mind as her window was always unlocked for easy access. Once he was sure that it was safe to enter the dark room, he began the task of shimming his eight-year-old body through the now open window. Maka's small whimpers met his ears as he crept to his spot to hide in her closet. It didn't take long for the small girl to appear in the room. Soul waited until she turned on her light before making his appearance. Her small body was covered in light bruises. She winced as he began cleaning and inspecting her wounds.

"Don't worry Maka it will get better soon," Soul whispered as he hugged her.

She smiled as they both lay together in her bed. Soul gently ran his fingers through her ashy blonde hair, a trick learned from watching his grandfather comfort him after his mother yelled at him.

"Papa is still mad about what happened between him and mom," Maka whispered after a few minutes of silence.

Soul nodded as he stifled a yawn.

Six years later, a fourteen-year-old Soul was currently stuck in a tree. Such a cool guy like him was not about to let anyone know that he was stuck. Maka on the other hand had that ability to read his emotions though.

"You sure you don't won't me to get help?" she asked again as she stared up at him.

Soul sent her a glare as he attempted once again to get down on his own. Just as he was about to grasp the branch his foot slipped sending him plummeting to the ground below. Maka squeaked as she jumped from the danger zone. Soul whimpered as he landed on his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried as he once again glared at his female companion.

As Maka tried to help him up, he pulled her to him. Now both teens lay haphazardly on the dirt.

"Soul, that's not funny," She yelped as her friend began chuckling deeply.

"Don't you have work to get to?" she asked as she sat up.

This stopped Soul's laughing fit as he joined her in attempting to stand.

"Yeah, gramps said I needed to work over this week so Friday night plans will have to be moved up to Saturday," Soul said as he helped her to her feet.

Maka tried not to let her disappointment show as she followed her friend to the record store his grandfather owned. Soul smiled as they stood outside the store.

"If I find anything you would like, I'll get it for you," He said before kissing her cheek.

Maka nodded as she watched the albino enter for work. True when they were little Soul barely uttered a word; still, had not changed much, Soul only spoke when he needed to and Maka still avoided her parents. She had moved in with Soul and his grandfather just two years ago.

Now here she was roaming the streets of Death City bored. The library would be closed soon and she had visited the bookstore earlier that day. Tsubaki and Black Star were training, and last time she interrupted that Black Star had ignored her. She had no need for shopping so the twins and Kid were off her list; was there really no one left?

It was true. There was nothing left but going back to Soul's home and doing something else. Sighing softly, Maka walked on back along the streets of Death City until she made it to Soul's grandfather's nice home where she now lived with both. After locking the door behind her, she wandered into the soft white linoleum kitchen and ran her hands over the smooth blue countertop as she headed over to the white refrigerator. This countertop…it held an interesting memory for her as it made her recall just how much of her first year here was spent getting her out of her broken hearted mind from the torture she had sustained for so long.

"_Maka," Soul pleaded as he placed her on top of the blue countertop in order to look up at her, even as she sobbed from her pained memories._

_She sobbed harshly, "I'm so scared Soul….so scared…."_

"_I know, I know. It's not fair what you had to suffer, but I was scared and broken too. It's okay Maka, you're safe here. Grampa and I are never going to let Spirit hurt you again."_

She smiled to herself as she recalled that, carefully walking from the fridge with a bottle of water before carrying herself to her bedroom in the house, a room dressed in soft purple and light pink, the floor a checkerboard of both colors and the wall in the solid purple. Maka rested herself on her bed and put on her headphones from her music player, sipping the water as she lay there and soon fell away into sleep.

"_Dammit Maka, you stupid daughter!"_

"_B…...but it's not my fault!" Maka wailed._

"_It's always your fault, who else's fault would it be?"_

"_But your secretary organizes the files, not me!"_

"_Yes s..sir…not Maka," pleaded the secretary at his side._

"_Shut up and get out! Maka, get over here!"_

_She quivered helplessly as Spirit didn't take kindly to her not getting her twelve year old hind end over there. He towered over her as he ripped her from the couch by the throat and tossed her into the bookcase of his home office. She screamed perilously as he tore her from the floor and slapped her repeatedly before slamming her into the filing cabinet. After all was done to her that he was going to do, he dragged her beaten body, nearly dead as she almost was. He tossed her and locked her into her room, leaving her to lie bleeding on her floor as she sobbed. She was damned tired of this crap she had to take every single cursed day of her pitiful and broken life._

_Carefully but still harshly whimpering in pain, Maka struggled to her feet. If she wasn't wanted here, she wouldn't stay. She opened the window and looked at the short distance down, being that this was the first floor and Spirit didn't want her upstairs since she 'didn't deserve the view of beauty since she had none.' Maka inwardly moaned in pain as she slipped out. Two maids and some of the other staff saw her as she staggered up the street; none said a single word. Staggering up the street was a direction Maka's body knew and loved because it was the direction to a sanctuary where she could rest, feel good about herself, and feel loved again. Today, she found that she hoped that it would become her permanent sanctuary, where she could feel as happy as she did there for every day of the rest of her life. She made it to the familiar and welcoming cherry oak door as she saw a streak of red at the side of her eye, reminding her that her head was bleeding. She began feeling weak as the door opened._

"_Maka! Oh my…."_

"_S…Soul…please…please help me…."_

_She fell forward, straight into the twelve year old Soul's arms._

"_Maka! Grampa, help! Help me, Maka is hurt really badly!"_

_It was the loudest he ever had been and it was as loud as he's ever been thus far in his life._

_He heard his grampa coming as he pulled Maka inside, looking her over. Inside, he vowed to himself that someway, somehow, Maka would never suffer this again. And if someone dared treat her like this again, he would personally kick their hind end for it._

"_Never again Maka, I'm never letting you get hurt again."_

_With those words in her ears, Maka fell unconscious._

Sighing in her napping rest, Maka rolled over contently as she dreamed her memory of how the ensuing court battle had gone. Grampa, Soul, and Maka's lawyer had enlisted a doctor to help as a witness along with some of the people also in the Albarn home every once in a while. Maka had not enjoyed the prodding she had to take from the doctor as she had checked every inch of the twelve year old girl's skin, but at least Soul had been there to sit by her through it all. Since he wouldn't hear any other way, the professional doctor was touched, so she worked around it. There was a point during court where Grampa, when called on for his turn during closings, had stood up and called Spirit something that still made her laugh;

_**'Spirit, red whippersnapper, you are just a stupid snapping moron. You have to be, why else would you beat the wonderful little girl you should cherish as your flesh and blood?'**_

Even Soul had broken into laughter at this and suddenly, the whole courtroom was rattling with some form of agreement to the statement. Spirit, the politician, was shredded in terms of reputation forever on, never to be credible or reputable ever again. In fact, if Maka recalled, he was still either in jail or on probation, somewhere along those lines. Plus grampa had him on a restraining order from all three members of his household, including Soul and Maka both as well as himself. Yup, they had gotten Spirit good alright. This memory made Maka smile in her peaceful and softly safe resting. No matter what, she had a home now and that would never change. She had a life she could enjoy and live, no matter how rocky it got at times because she had a family and friends, especially a friend named Soul.

"Tiny tits, dinners ready." Soul called as he sorted through her diary.

He was unprepared for the book colliding with his skull a moment later.

"Don't read girls diaries shark bait!" she screamed, jerking the book from his unconscious grasp.

Soul moaned, this is why he stayed quiet.

"Maka that hurt!" he whimpered, recovering from the light chop.

The blond ignored him as they walked to the dining room.

"Grandpa Maka hit me," Soul tattled as he pointed an accusing finger to the teen.

Maka rolled her eyes before stating her comeback.

"He was reading my diary," She whimpered, Soul calling her bluff.

"Soul, it's not polite to read peoples things. As for both of you, stop tattling, it's not nice," He instructed.

"Yes sir," they replied still glaring at one another.

Grandfather sighed as he began to eat. Both continued a silent glaring contest until bath time in which the two now stood facing each other.

"I'm a girl so I go first shark bait," Maka growled.

"Sorry you look like a boy from here tinytits." He insulted back. Both had a hand on the knob.

"Move Evans," she hissed.

"I was here first!" he growled back.

"Well we can't both bathe in here." Maka said as she tried to move the albino aside.

"Well, we could but I can't guarantee you'll stay dry, if you catch my drift," he smirked.

"Perv!" she yelled, shoving him fully to the ground.

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk," She pouted as her friend laughed.

Once Maka was inside the bath, door shut, he closed his eyes. He felt safety for the both of them as he sat against the door. He had done this even before she moved in, watching in silence as people whispered about them or teased them. He still watched in silence. He never spoke in public. Even at work and with friends he spoke very little. Only saying what needed to be said and when he had to.

"Soul, I know you're out there, I need to borrow one of your shirts!" she called from inside.

Soul smiled, Maka needed one of his shirts which meant permission to go into the bath. True, he had seen her naked before. Each time had been on accident of course, though each time he had received a silent nose bleed and two cold showers. He went and collected one of his larger shirts for her. With Maka, he was different. Only to his girlfriend could Soul truly speak up, so long as he avoided setting her temper off. Even if he did set her off, he just had to wait for her to cool off and he'd be in the clear. Soon enough, he was knocking on the bathroom door and entering with the shirt in time to see Maka finishing up as she wrapped her favorite towel around herself. Blushing and bleeding from the nose, Soul passed her the shirt before running out, much to her amusement. Soon enough, Grandpa was calling them for the bedtime ritual.

"Soul, Maka, you two ready?"

"Almost!" called Soul.

"Yeah!" responded Maka.

The two soon came into the living room, Maka in the oversized shirt and pajama pants while Soul just wore a blue pajama set. The two curled up side by side on the large blue loveseat and Grandpa sat in his blue armchair. The ritual was for Grandpa to read from a novel, something more age fitted for now than Tsubaki's stories from when they were eight, although those had been wondrous stories too. Meanwhile, Soul and Maka would sit up and listen to him while soft and non-distracting background music played at a narrowly noticed volume. Grandpa would stop the instant one fell asleep and the other one would carry that one to bed before heading to bed then.

The words flowed and the music played as Soul and Maka slowly melted into one another on that couch, wordlessly forgiving one another for the day's tiffs and fights as they always did. Both knew they had nowhere else they'd rather be, Maka knew she was safe, and Soul knew he was safe and truly alive in this home. Both hearts internally joyful and contented, comfortable with the one at their side, Maka rested her head on Soul's shoulder and he rested his head against her own, both sighing softly with blessed content. Grandpa continued reading, the story forming brightly and wonderfully, soothing all three souls in that very living room. Slowly, two pairs of eyelids drooped and before either one could help it, Soul and Maka fell to sleep at the same time, clasping one another's hand in their own.. The instant Grandpa noticed, he laughed.

"Well I'll be darned. That's a first."

He stood up and got a blanket, covering both up gently before planting a small kiss to each one's cheek as a goodnight. Slowly, the smiling and fulfilled old man headed back to his room to go to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: ANGELOFFLUFFINESS AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ALSO OUR PREVIOUS CHALLENGE OF GUESSING APART OUR WRITING STILL STANDS GOODLUCK, YOU GET A SPECIAL PRIZE  
>AngelofFluffiness: And don't ask me what the prize is, because I have no freaking clue!<p>

**Here For You**

**Chapter 2: Safe in Your Arms**

"Soul, can you answer this problem?" their math teacher asked.

He shook his head, he sucked at math this was tiny tits' area.

"Please," the teacher encouraged.

Once again, he shook his head.

"Don't waste your time, he's mute," Ragnorok laughed as his brother, Crona, groaned beside him.

"Hey leave him alone, he speaks, just not when he doesn't have too." Liz defended as their math teacher tried to defuse the interruption.

He missed Maka, she didn't force his speech. Plus, this class gave him a headache. Liz was sitting two seats back so cheating off her was impossible, no one else in here liked him so he couldn't sleep. Great. The class continued like this as Soul continued to numbly write the formulas as pray that Maka spoke English later when re-explaining it.

"YAHOO, I WIN! SUCK MY BALLS FOOLISH MORTALS!" Black Star laughed as Maka and the class face planted into their desk.

"Hey idiot," Maka hissed.

"I'm a god," he answered back.

"Maka-chop, the ultimate deathscythe." She laughed as he fell unconscious.

"Ok, class who else is done with their English test?" Marie asked taking up the work.

Patty laughed handing over her giraffe work.

"I hope Soul's okay in math," she worried.

"Liz is with him, he'll be fine," Kid smiled as he poked at the unconscious ninja god.

"That's what worries me," She whimpered.

"LUNCH TIME PEOPLE GET YOUR ASS'S MOVING!" Patty growled as the bell rang. Everyone stayed quiet and wide-eyed as she skipped out.

"I need to make Liz up her medication," Kid whispered as both Maka and a now awake Black Star nodded.

Lunch was uninteresting as the group sat in silence attempting to enjoy their meal before Black Star or Patty decided they were bored.

"So, Maka any news from your father, he's due for child support soon isn't he?" Tsubaki asked as Soul and Black Star fought for her cookie.

"Not yet. Soul, eat mine, don't steal from others," She scolded as Soul shot her a disgruntled look.

School ended and Soul worked a half day's shift before retreating home where Maka had made dinner.

"Wash your hands Soul," she chided as he tried to steal some chicken.

"But I'm hungry," he pouted.

Maka simply smiled as she gently smacked him away with a spoon. Later that night after grandpa's reading Maka tossed in her sleep.

_Six-year-old Maka Albarn feigned sleep as her mother's ragged breath filled the hospital room. Her father was pleading for the woman to breathe and stay with him. Suddenly it went quiet before Spirits pleas turned to screams.A sea of black surrounded her as they passed the coffin containing her mother's still form. Her father muttered his thanks as people gave them their condolences. Maka could not reply, she couldn't understand. Why was her mother not helping her, hugging away her and papa's tears? Why did everyone look so sad? Why were they sad for her? Why was mama dead?_

She jolted awake as tears rolled down her face. She hated that dream; that memory, the cause for her father's abuse.

"Maka?" Soul whispered as he stood silently at her door.

She looked up teary-eyed giving her boyfriend silent permission to enter.

"You have the dream again?" he asked climbing to join her in bed.

She nodded as his arms wrapped around her small figure.

"I'm here, I won't leave my angel." He cooed as she laid down to fall back into slumber.

Soul sighed as his hands roamed under her shirt caressing her back. Raised skin from multiple scars drew his attention. He remembered how the scars got there. How she had screamed for help. Spirit had paid a man named Giriko to assault her with his chainsaw. Soul remembered rushing her to the hospital….

The next morning was Saturday and Soul had called out of work. Maka needed him more right now. She was always shaken up for days after dreaming of her mother.

"Soul, are you in here?" she called as she entered the kitchen.

Soul glanced up from his coffee and smiled.

"Going to be a silent lover this morning?" she teased as he nodded, pushing back a chair for her.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," Maka whispered.

Soul smiled and stroked her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, and now you're missing work," She whispered.

"I love you Maka, I would hold you forever if it made you happy," He told her, making a smile grace her lips.

"And how do you know it wouldn't?" she inquired softly.

"Cause you'd still have to eat and go to the bathroom and that'll be awful hard if someone is holding you the whole time. And what about when you take a shower?"

She blushed heavily, "I get the point."

Soul smiled, "Good, cause I didn't want to explain it further."

Maka went ahead and made them both some scrambled eggs which they then sat down to eat. They ended up feeding one another instead when Soul had yawned and Maka had taken that chance to pop some eggs into his mouth. This had caused him to popping a forkful of eggs in her mouth and that had escalated to them kissing before both managed to finish feeding each other. They then curled up on the couch together and watched Maka's favorite show, a sweet and suspenseful romantic drama. Soul liked it, for one reason or another, although it wasn't quite up his alley and wasn't very cool at all.

A part in the show sent Maka for an emotional whirl given that the main girl's mother was dying and Maka had just dreamed about her own mother dying last night. The second he heard her sobbing, Soul held her close and turned off the TV to let her cry on him.

"Maka, Maka, my angel. It's okay my angel, shh," Soul breathed softly into her ear as he rocked her gently

"Soul….my Soul…" Maka murmured with her voice muffled in Soul's chest.

Gently, Soul lifted her chin and pressed his lips to her softly with a shy edge to his still slightly closed self. Maka deepened it and Soul let her as he slid his tongue into her mouth softly, letting Maka chase it around with her own. She melted against him as they broke apart for oxygen.

"Love you angel."

"Love you my Soul."

"Well, I love you both," Kid began.

"Not like love," Black Star smiled as he and Kid burst through the front door.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked peeved as the two friends smile at Soul.

The young albino gulped as he went quiet once more.

"Hey Soul, guess what?" Black Star smirked; he had an evil gleam in his eyes.

"We have a new game to play," Kid added with the same evil gleam.

Soul shot Maka a pleading stare as she stood up.

"Today, Soul is mine so anyone who wants him can line up tomorrow. Now scat!" she ordered as the two boys quivered in fear.

"Yes ma'am," they chorused as Maka's eyes slashed with an emerald blaze.

"Now where were we?" she smiled turning a softer glare to the albino.

Soul smiled back at her and welcomed her as she sat back down to rest herself in his arms.

"I believe we were here," he stated before pressing his lips to hers and letting her chase his tongue again.

"Hum….I believe you're right," she sighed as she pulled back to smile before resting herself safely in his arms.

He held her close and she fitted her head into the crook of his neck. Softly, Soul pressed his lips to his dear angel's forehead as she sighed softly.

"_Agh! Soul, help me!" shrieked Maka._

_Soul snapped awake and ran outside to see some messed up blond chasing Maka down with a chainsaw and striking her repeatedly in the back._

"_Hey, you son of a bitch, leave Maka alone!" yelled Soul._

_He charged head-on in his pajamas and slammed the man into the ground as Maka collapsed to the grass bleeding heavily, her shirt torn and soaked with blood._

"_Maka!"_

_Soul punched the man in the head repeatedly to knock him out before he turned off the chainsaw and ran to Maka's side. He wasted no time as he listening to Maka's rapid screams for help and in pain. Soul lifted her, letting the scariest thing known to him pour warmly over his arms and chest. He hated the feeling, but he knew he had to suffer it if Maka was going to live._

"_Soul…it hurts Soul…"_

"_I know Maka, I know. Just hold on and don't talk…I'm getting you to the hospital, you'll be fine. I promise you that you'll be fine, I'm not going to let you die."_

_She moaned and reached one arm around to where she gripped his shirt loosely as he continued to run…_

_Once Soul was in the ER waiting room and Maka was in an examination room, Soul used the visitor phone to call his grampa and let him know. Grampa Glenn had told Soul to just stay there and he'd take care of the rest, which Glenn definitely did._

_Just as he got off the phone, the doctor emerged from the room containing Maka._

"_We're going to have to put stitches in her. She's unconscious, but would you come in here in case if she wakes up so you can keep her calm? We'll also use a numbing medicine."_

_And so he sat there with her as they meticulously stitched every single gash and wound, later to leave those scars in her back. As she woke up and screamed repeatedly as they stitched the second one and one's after, Soul grasped her hand and whispered comfort to her, easing her cries into whimpers as she squeezed his hand tightly. For a numbing medicine, it sure sucked at its job._

"_It's okay Maka, I'm here for you and I will never leave you behind."_

Soul jarred out of his daze and grasped Maka tighter at the memory. Maka wriggled and looked up at him.

"Soul? You okay?"

"I'm fine…just had a daydream…." he sighed, running his hand along her back soothingly as he held her tighter to him.

She clung to him and let herself melt back into Soul, safe in his arms. Safe and sound always with the silent but loving heart she loves more than anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION:

OK DUE TO SCHOOL RESUMING AND THINGS; _**HERE FORE YOU**_ WILL BE SLOW ON THE UPDATES. NOW I KNOW THAT IS A SURPRISE SINCE BOTH MYSELF AND ANGELOFFLUFFINESS USELLY UPDATE FAST, BUT ANYWAY, WE ARE ALSO STUMPED ON HOW TO MAKE THIS EVEN BETTER FOR YOU. SO ONTOP OF OUR OTHER GAME WE HAVE WITH YOU, WE ARE TAKING REQUEST FOR THE STORY'S HEADING. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THIS STORY LET ANGEL OR I KNOW, WE ADMIRE YOUR READS AND THOUGHTS. SO JUST, LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEA OR SEND A PM. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE READ!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCALIMER: ANGEL AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL.

AngelofFluffiness: And I'm very, very, very disappointed in all of you! I love the reviews, but couldn't you at least try to play the challenge I left? Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Here For You**

**Chapter 3: Alive**

_Eleven year olds Soul and Maka sighed in unison as they watched everyone play around on the playground of school._

_"Hey Soul, today's my birthday." Maka said as Soul nodded beside her._

_"Do you know what I want?" she asked as he shook his head._

_Maka smiled as she lean in to whisper in his ear. Soul blushed before running away from her now teary eyed form._

_"Hi Soul, what's up?" Kid asked as the mute albino appeared beside him._

_Soul blushed again before pointing to Maka's crying figure,_

_"What's wrong with her?" he asked worried as Soul silently explained._

_Soul's version of a kissy face was funny to watch as Kid listened intently._

_"I see, so you like her, right?" he asked as Soul nodded his head._

_"Then tell her, a simple kiss can't be that bad," He replied._

_Soul sighed, he loved Maka. Maybe his grandfather could help him out._

_Soul avoided Maka the rest of the day as he waited to find his grandfather. Soon the time came and the eleven year old rushed to the elder man's side._

_"I have to kiss Maka!" Soul said as he cornered his grandfather._

_"Then kiss her," Glenn replied taking the boys hand to cross the street._

_"But how so I kiss her?" he whined as Glenn chuckled at his grandson's stubbornness._

_"Why don't you go to the library and do some research?" he suggested as they paused outside said building._

_Soul looked warily as his grandfather urged him forward. Finally, the albino gave in letting his grandfather lead him inside._

_"Okay Soul, when you get done searching I'll be over here." Glenn said pointing to the recliners._

_Soul nodded as he ran off for his search._

_The next day, Maka was in the school library when he walked up._

_"Hi Soul, I'm sorry I pressured you like that," She whispered as he sat beside her._

_Two rows of bookshelves hid them from view as Soul drew a deep breath._

_"I'm really-!" but she couldn't finish._

_Soul held her chin in his hand as he drew their faces closer. He had stayed up way past his bedtime, reading girly magazines and watching girly movies, to get the moment right. Maka gulped as she saw Soul close his eyes. She quickly did the same holding her breath as his lips gently touched hers._

_"I-I love you Maka Albarn," Soul rushed out causing the pigtailed girl to pause. _

_His natural reaction to freeze kicked in as he thought of ways he had messed this up._

_"I love you too, Soul Eater Evans," She whispered back as a sluggish grin crossed his face._

_"Cool," he relaxed as the two embraced._

"Soul, get the hell up, we're late for school!" Maka screamed as she pulled him to the floor.

"Wh-what?" he yelped in a half-whisper choked off by being tossed to the floor.

"We're late!"

"Aw crap."

He jumped up as Maka rushed from the room to finish getting herself ready.

The two entered class just as the bell rang for school to start.

"Idiot," she snaps, as his eyelids get heavy. Stien was dissecting in class today…again.

"Alright, pair up." He instructed as the students follow the order. As always Maka and Soul were together.

"Wonder what the dissection today is?" Tsubaki mused from behind the pair.

"Nothing the great god Blackstar can't handle!" Blackstar cheered.

"FROGGER!" Patty yelled as Stien handed out the dead amphibian. Eruka Frog screamed as she hid behind her boyfriend Free.

"For once I agree with the Frog girl, gross." Liz hissed as she turned pale and cried behind Kid.

"This frog is disgusting, utter garbage. So unsymmetrical." He exclaimed. Soul sighed as he cut open the specimen.

"I feel sorry for Kermit," Maka mumbled as Blackstar carved out its eyes, much to Tsubaki's displeasure.

"Please don't become Patty," Soul pleaded as he sliced the creatures lung.

"Don't worry Soul; I'm much calmer than her." Maka smiled. perhaps, but she was still banned from coffee.

"Soul, you were supposed to cut the liver!" Maka yelped.

"I did…oh, nevermind." He chuckled eyeing the cut lung. Maka shook her head as her boyfriend continued to mutilate their dissection.

"Blackstar, I think you over killed it." Tsubaki whispered as green guts and flesh littered the table.

"I'm going to be sick!" Eruka groaned as Free kept stealing bites from the tray. Finally, the class was over as the students quickly darted from the room.

"Soul, let's skip next dissection." Maka mumbled as the duo walked off. He nodded as the two located their lockers.

"I mean, come on who actually learns from multiple dissections?" she continued as she pulled out her algebra book. Soul grabbed his history textbook before turning to her.

"I'm working double tonight, can you get Kid to take you home?" hoping she'd say yes. He hated when she walked alone.

"Sure, just don't overwork yourself." She smiled before kissing his lips and running to her next class. Soul smiled as he watched her figure disappear in the crowd.

He knew he would be early. History was his favorite class besides music, his only dislike about the class was the senior girl with purple hair. Blair Neko was his older brother Wesley's girlfriend and his secret admirer. Of course, Wes being the new normal brother was living on his own and skipping school today. Both brothers were alone now though. Soul had no clue why his brother left home.

"Sully kins, do you wanna play?" Blair asked as she pushed him to her breast. He struggled as she continued to crush him. If Maka saw this, he would be dead. She already had a very fragile look on men.

Rapidly Soul shook his head hoping someone would come and save him. After three minutes of no teacher or student rushing to his aid he took charge. Soul took a deep breath before biting at the admirer.

"Ow, Sully kins why did you bite me? Oh, I see, you like it rough you naughty boy." Blair smiled as the albino tried to run and hide. Two things scared Soul, one was losing Maka, and two was Maka chops. If Maka found out about this, he was sure to receive both. Suddenly he was pushed back from the girl, and twisted to the ground.

"B-Blackstar!" he whispered as his friend stood laughing at the tall senior.

"HA, a god like me always protects his followers!" the false god proclaimed. Soul smiled before taking in the situation. Was he so weak that people had to come to his rescue? Why couldn't he just voice his ideas like everyone else?

"Please, he wants me, just like his brother." Blair boasted as she marched to her seat. Blackstar continued to laugh as he and Soul claimed their own seats.

Later that day as school let out. Soul rested on his bike listening to Maka's recounts of homework he would never do.

"And then in Science, Stien wants us to describe the anatomy of a gorilla." She finished as Soul yawned.

"When is Kid picking you up?" he asked checking his watch.

"Oh, I'm walking to the library alone, I thought I told you that?" Maka said.

"Ah, no. You didn't." Soul deadpanned as he sighed into his hand. Moving himself up on his bike he motioned for her to get on.

"I'll drop you off at the library," he said as she hid her smile from him. Both teens were silent as they made their way to the downtown area. Usually Maka would have held a nice conversation by now, Soul wondered what was on her mind.

"Will you pick me up when you get off work?" Maka asked, Soul usually got off work an hour before Glen closed the place. Soul nodded as he watched his girlfriend enter the solemn building. He never liked library's, they smelled stuffy and were to quiet but in a sense they reminded him of himself. Always quiet, holding knowledge people had to read to figure out. Just as Maka had read him.

Spirit smiled as he watched the albino drop off his daughter at the library. Judging by her timidness she must have discovered his letter. Blair had done well to stuff it in her locker. As Soul drove off Spirit decided to make his move.

Maka hummed quietly to herself as she roamed the musky shelves for the books she needed. Besides being with Soul, she felt safe here.

"Hello Maka," whispered a familiar voice making her shiver in fright.

"Papa," Maka whimpered…

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**AngelofFluffiness: raelynn and I don't own Soul Eater, but are proud to present this fanfic to you all! *cheer* And we have two contests, please participate!**

**Here For You**

**Chapter 4: Let it Live**

Soul's epic and ever growing worry for Maka rose higher above the rest of his emotions as he drove to work. By the time Soul entered the record store, Grandfather Glenn could practically see Soul's concerned aura tearing off of the fourteen year old.

"What's wrong with you Soul?"

Soul sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair.

"I'm worried about Maka. She didn't seem too well when I dropped her off at the library."

With that Soul dipped his hands into his pocket while Glenn Evans sighed. As his pale hands rustled in his pockets, he found an unknown paper to him and plucked it out as his grandfather spoke up.

"Alright Soul, if you and Maka put the hours back in, you can go make sure she's okay. Deal?"

Soul's face dropped and ripped into an expression of fury. Glenn watched his beloved grandson's face become one of dismay and discomfort as well as evident concern. His eyes went wide and his lips twisted into a scowl as his eyes hardened heavily.

"Go on Soul. Make sure Maka's okay."

Without another word, Soul hugged his grandfather and ran for his motorcycle. He drove back to the library and darted inside to make his inquiry, only to learn his angel left with a redhead that could only be Spirit. Knowing Spirit couldn't go far; Soul drove down to the nearest alley, where he heard Maka's unmistakable cries from a distance. About five minutes later found Soul charging down the asphalt and leaping onto Spirit's back, throwing him from Maka and down into a pile of broken bricks. Delivering repeated blows, Soul takes out his silent fury as Maka slides bloody down the metal wall and curls herself into a ball as her defense mechanism.

"Leave her alone. She's not yours, never was, and never will be. You have no right over her anymore!"

Spirit snarled and Soul kicked him into the wall, causing his head and back to slam against the wall. Soul scooped Maka up and held her closely to his body as he glares down at Spirit.

"I hope you burn in hell for what you've done to this angel."

Soul rushed from the alley and kept Maka in front so she wouldn't fall, driving slowly and carefully around her form until they reached home. Once home, Soul used his cell and called his grandfather before taking Maka to the bathroom, where he cleans and bandages her many scrapes and abrasions. Sighing sadly, he runs his soft fingers along her many closed scars and her fresh bruises. It's all he can do to keep from crying as he carries Maka into the living room and lounges on the couch, laying her against him with her face to him, mostly into his chest. Stroking her silky blond hair, Soul presses his lips to her forehead.

"Why didn't you just say something love?" he whispers ever-quietly.

Several minutes of staring into nowhere grants Soul the gift of Maka's consciousness.

"Nhh-ahh…S…Soul?" Maka moaned.

"I'm here angel, I'm here."

Maka pressed into him and clenched his shirt in her hands as he hugged her gently to him.

"Soul…"she sighs in content.

"Why didn't you just say anything Maka?"

"I don't know…" she murmured, "I was scared."

"It's okay now, you're safe."

"With you, I always am."

"Always. You got that one right."

He pressed his lips to hers and rocked her softly as she pressed closer to him.

"Maka, I'm always here for you. I will always protect you. That's the cool thing to do."

Maka giggled softly and rubbed her face against his chest.

"I know Soul. Thank you."

"No problem angel. Love you."

"I love you Soul."

Holding her close, Soul let Maka fall back to sleep against him with her sigh of joyful relief.

Both Blackstar and Kid glared at the albino as he tried to cling to his girlfriend.

"Man, you promised to go shopping with us." Blackstar wailed as he pulled at the friend's leather jacket.

"Let me go you stupid monkey!" yelped a frightened Soul Eater as Maka tried to contain her laughter. He was not getting any help from her what so ever. Of course, she had already made plans to stay with the girls this was not fun for Soul. It had been a week since the incident at the library with Spirit and Soul was still iffy on leaving her side.

"Just go Soul, who knows maybe you'll have fun, I'll get you out of jail around eight." Maka smiled before shoving her boyfriend into Blackstar's awaiting arms.

"Jail?" Kid and Soul asked as Blackstar drug them away.

"Think they'll be ok?" Liz asked as they headed to the mall.

"With Blackstar around, who knows." Maka sighed as Tsubaki whispered a silent prayer.

Kid growled softly as Soul helped his egomaniac friend find a god worthy shirt to wear. The politicians son was not angry because of any time lengths but because everything the two friends picked up, was unsymmetrical. In fact this whole place was unsymmetrical, how atrocious.

"Oi, Kid a little help please." Soul said as he held up two shirts to choose from, blood squirted from the raven heads nose as he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Blackstar, Kid fainted again." Soul muttered as he replaced the shirts and began to drag his friend to a chair. Blackstar merely shrugged as Soul returned empty handed, to his side. Things continued like this for two hours until the three grew bored, that my friend is never a good thing.

"Your god needs fun," Blackstar commanded.

"Sorry, fresh out of fun," Soul answered.

"Got anything interesting?" the boy asked.

"Nope," Kid replied.

"Look Blackstar if you're going to hang with us, you have to act like us." Soul explained.

"Repeat after me, hakuna matata," Kid said trying to keep a straight face; he knew what Soul was planning.

"Hakuna matata," Blackstar repeated cluelessly.

"Soul:  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>What a wonderful phrase

Kid:  
>Hakuna Matata!<br>Ain't no passing craze

Soul:  
>It means no worries for the rest of your days<p>

Both:  
>It's our problem-free philosophy<br>Hakuna Matata!

Blackstar:  
>Hakuna Matata?<p>

Kid:  
>Yeah. It's our motto!<p>

Blackstar:  
>What's a motto?<p>

Soul:  
>Nothing. What's a-motto with you?<p>

Kid:  
>Those two words will solve all your problems<p>

Soul:  
>That's right. Take Kid here<br>Why, when he was a young warthog...

Kid:  
>When I was a young wart hog<p>

Soul:  
>Very nice<p>

Kid:  
>Thanks<p>

Soul:  
>He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal<br>He could clear the savannah after every meal

Kid:  
>I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned<br>And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
>And oh, the shame<p>

Soul: He was ashamed  
>Thought of changin' my name<p>

Soul: Oh! What's in a name?}  
>And I got downhearted<p>

Soul: How did ya feel?  
>Everytime that I<p>

Soul:  
>Hey! Kd! Not in front of the kids!<p>

Kid:  
>Oh. Sorry<p>

[Both:]  
>Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase<br>Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Blackstar, now getting into it:  
>It means no worries for the rest of your days<p>

[All:]  
>It's our problem-free philosophy<br>Hakuna Matata!  
>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!<br>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!<br>Hakuna Matata! Hakuna!

Blackstar:  
>It means no worries for the rest of your days<p>

[All:]  
>It's our problem-free philosophy<br>Hakuna Matata!  
>(Repeats)<p>

Kid:  
>I say "Hakuna"<p>

Soul:  
>I say "Matata"<p>

Ha-kuuu-na Matata

All three friends had by now, danced and sung their way around the food court and had gathered a large crowd. Blackstar smiled and greeted in the praise and hand claps, the trio had gathered. Of course, both Soul and Kid noted the armed cops heading their way.

"I hate when she's right," Soul whimpered as he and Kid were cuffed and lead out. An angry Blackstar soon joined them inside the cop car and taken to the jailhouse. Soul's grandfather was going to kill him.

As predicted, his grandfather was not happy. Maka and the girls had retrieved them from their cell but due to age, Glenn was forced to come as well.

"Why didn't you just hire a hobo?" Soul snarled as they both sat before an angry grandfather. When Glenn is mad, he doesn't show it. Instead, he shows disappointment that Soul cannot handle. Besides Maka, Glenn is the only other person to make him cry.

"Maka, this was not your fault so you can leave." He told her as Maka stood.

"I'm sorry Soul," she whispered before going to her room.

Maka hated when Soul got in trouble. In truth he did nothing wrong, just disrupted several thousand Death city shoppers. She hoped Glenn would go easy on his grandson. Once she finished getting ready for bed, she opened her window slightly for a little breeze. Unfortunately, she had not noticed the red headed man creeping into her room. Quickly Spirit acted clasping her mouth shut and blindfolding her eyes. She struggled making as much noise as she could hoping the occupants below would hear. Spirit growled as he threw her from the window into a blonde woman's waiting arms.

"Let's go Medusa." He ordered as he started the car and drove away. In the window that once homed the pigtailed girl, Soul and Glenn watched horrified.

"Maka," Soul whispered before falling silent beside the old man. He would never speak again. Waiting until Maka could once again be the first to hear his soft voice.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: ANGEL AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, BUT I WANT TO TRY TO WRITE A FULL CHAPTER WITH NO DIALOUGE JUST DISCRIPTION. PLEASE TELL ME IF WE DID GOOD, THIS IS JUST AN EXPERIMENT AND SO DO NOT EXPECT IT ON ANY OTHER CHAPTERS. THANK YOU! OH, AND ANGEL SAYS THE CHALLENGES ARE STILL IN EFFECT SO FAR ONLY TWO PEOPLE HAVE TRIED IT.

Maka sighed as she swung her legs from the small table she sat on. Her father had placed her inside of a small four-walled room, with a simple lock door. After making sure that she would be alone for a while, she began to remover her bra, careful to keep her shirt covering her important skin. Once the bra was successfully removed, she began tearing at it to expose the metal wire linking the two cups. Bending down to the lock she began to pick until the familiar click echoed from the door. Smiling she opened the once closed portal to the hallway. Who said TV could never teach you anything? Putting away the bra for another time, she examined her escape routes. Noticing a broken mirror she grabs the smallest piece and begins her travels down the path provided. At each corner, she kneels down and uses her mirror to check for clearance. It is not until she nears the end that she finds her next challenge. Two guards' she remembers as Free and Eruka, not her favorites. Taking a deep breath, she waits for them to get closer and attacks. Using the bra, she wraps the fabric around Frees neck and allows the wire to puncture the thin flesh, killing him. Eruka freeze as Maka lunges the mirrors sharp edge into the guards throat making her meet the same fate as her friend.

Maka smiles in satisfaction as she once again thanks TV for her escape. Now all that was left was freeing herself from her father and his friend to get Soul.

Soul Evans glared at the counselor the police had forced him to see while they searched for the fragile teenager. This thought caused him to smile. Maka was far from some fragile angel in need of help. He was proud to say his girlfriend could hold her own against any enemy she met. Now his problem insisted of escaping this stupid woman who kept telling him to speak like some dog she could command. Only Maka could command him like some dog. Not that she ever did, but still, it was the same. His chance of escape came when the woman was called from the room. Soul quickly made his way to the window once the door had shut. He gulped as he took notice of how high he was. Two stories up and then wind was now blowing his snowy hair around his face. Careful of his footing he began to climb over the ledge and unto the molding to the fire escape beside him. In hindsight he should have used the other window. But, he was here now and no way was he going back inside now. Maka needed him, mute or not and he refused to let her down. She had saved him from a world of silence, now he would return the favor and save her from a father she hated. Though he had also noticed that when he did speak it hurt a lot, maybe he needed his tonsils' removed or something. His throat was swollen abit too. The counselor had told his grandfather he might now be able to speak much longer. Oh well, as long as Maka heard him before then. He heard a scream behind him, turning to the sound he noticed the woman glaring at him as he climbed lower to the ground. A large smile cracked his face as he squinted and waved at the crazy person before letting go of the bars and falling the six feet left to the ground. He needed to find Maka, and he would do it without any legal crap standing in his way. First off, though, he needed some help.

Death the Kid closed his phone and motioned the girls to remain quiet and follow him. They had to sneak from the home, escaping past the various maids and help. Once or twice, Patty nearly got them caught but Liz's quick thinking and New York street wisdom had saved them. All in all the twins were very good at escaping from a home, something that should have worried the political son. Kid had his own share of problems when it came to retrieving his father's copy of Maka's kidnapping reports. Liz nodded as they trio finally made the final stretch of their escape from the grounds. Kid smiled as he and the eldest sister linked hands and landed safely on the cement off his father's grounds successfully having escaped.

Blackstar smirked not bothering to be silent as he yelled the assassin rules for all to hear as Tsubaki merely walked away from him, having enough of his antics as she carried the tools requested by Kid and Soul. It was lucky that he was distracting the neighborhood while she stole the things needed, making her escape the more sweet. She may have been sweet and innocent but she did have a small wild side, how else could she handle the rebellious monkey boy? Once the group had gathered, Kid was put in charge of the operation. He ordered Blackstar to hotwire a car so they could make it to the next town quickly. The hyper boy was eager to complete this task as he raced to the nearest car and began his trick.

Soul made use of his silence and intimidating look to scare any passerby from catching a glimpse of the actions of his friend. He wanted this to go as smoothly as they could make it. Of course, with Blackstar involved nothing could go smoothly.

Kid cursed as the group noticed a cop car heading their way. They needed a distraction and fast. However, what could they do? Blackstar wouldn't be finished with his trick for another three minutes, and by that time the cops would be on them.

Liz sighed as she and Patty made their way forward and gave them the order to find Maka for them before pulling out their guns and fighting on the opposite street. Tsubaki nodded as the cops went after the twins giving the others the perfect escape. Soul took the passenger seat as Kid drove towards the designated area to locate Maka.

Maka could not breathe as she slid down the wall to catch her breath. She had been horribly wrong in thinking she could have an easy escape. The windows were all barred and most of the doors led to brick walled exits. She was lost and she hated it. Here she had taken out all the guard's and now she was lost. As Soul would say, how uncool. Spirit and Medusa suddenly stood before her as she shot them both evil glares as they dragged her back into another more secure room and placed her in a strait jacket. Now Soul's uncool was needed, how uncool.

The group stared in awe, two hours later as they stood infront of a large asylum. Inside resided Maka, their lost friend, Soul's lost love. He was about to kill Spirit and Medusa, screw getting arrested he knew how to make it look like a suicide. He was getting Maka back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: raelynn and I do not own Soul Eater! But we sure hope more of you attempt our contest!**

**Here For You**

**Chapter 6: Silent Rescue**

Walking inside, Soul found a large metal house with so many doors that it wasn't even funny. Standing within this was a mass of guards, to which Black Star, Kid, and Tsubaki began fighting, ordering Soul forward to save Maka. He rushed down the hall, silently punching any guards heading for him in the face and knocking them out. Running further on down, he had to hit many more guards until he suddenly found Medusa and Spirit. Both were grinning horribly sickly and Soul scowled. Carrying his vow of silence, Soul flung himself to the attack, roughly slamming both of Maka's offenders to the ground. Clawing them and suffering wounds himself, Soul fought heavily in all of his quiescence. Reticent, taciturn, and in conversable, Soul threw Medusa into the wall, head first. He kicked Spirit where no man ever should be kicked before throwing the evil father into Medusa's body, causing both cries of severe pain.

Soul remained aphonic as he kicked both malefactors in the midsections, grabbing both and throwing them into yet another wall. Blood stained the wordless albino, the walls, and the floor as he kicked Spirit in the head and slapped Medusa sideways repeatedly. His red eyes shone coldly as he flung both into another wall. Both were rarely getting a hit on Soul now and were starting to wish they were dead. They were both broken, lacerated, bruised, and bloody. Soul, tired of this shit, threw both into the wall just right to where both fell unconscious.

Narrowly satisfied, but fighting the urge to kill them, opting to keep some form of human in him, Soul looked at his surroundings. He finally heard a banging noise behind one of the doors and knocked on it. Startled, Maka hopped from the door as a thud rang against it repeatedly until, finally, Soul crashed through it. In his swift movement, unable to fight the momentum he had created, Soul reached out and took his straight jacket covered girlfriend into his arms. In another swift move, he remained reticent as he removed the straight jacket, swung Maka into his arms bridal style, and rushed from the room with her. She stayed silent with him as she clung to him happily, feeling safe once more. Passing through, he rejoined his friends, and the group burst out from the asylum, Maka free again.

As she was welcomed back into the arms of her friends and the now arrived police, she took notice of the silent boyfriend standing far enough away to not be a hindrance, yet close enough to be at her side if she needed it. Right now though, she was being suffocated by Marie, Stien, and Glenn as they tearfully promised her a safe home. Kid and the others kept retelling the story of their escapes to her every few minutes, keeping her from her own escape to her lover's side. Marie had been Soul's counselor during the issue and Stein was a doctor, the two were dating.

Several weeks later, Soul was out of the hospital from getting his tonsils out and was actually well enough to talk according to the doctor. However, Soul wasn't speaking anyway, even as Maka pleaded with him relentlessly.

"Soul, please? Talk to me…" she whimpered

He stared at her and then shook his head again. Maka pouted before pulling him up off of the couch.

"Fine, we're going on a walk. Come on, I want to explain something to you."

Soul wondered just what in the world she wanted to explain and on a walk no less. She dragged him out the door and walked him down to the park. He remembered this place for a special reason as she brought him under the large oak tree.

"Remember this place? This is where we first met and where we found out that we were both physically abused. You had to talk for that and we made a connection because of that."

Soul stared at her again and remained silent. Maka then led him back over to the house where Maka used to live a long while ago before she moved to a new house just up the street. This was where she had been abused for a long while before running away from the new house a couple years later. She pointed to the window that used to be her bedroom's window.

"And there's my room, where you'd sneak in and comfort me. One night, you told me it would be okay and that it would get better. You made me feel better because you spoke to me!"

When Soul chose not to speak still yet, Maka led him to the grassy lot near the bookstore, where a silver bench sat near a tall cherry tree

"Here Soul," Maka began, "-is where you reminded me that you weren't kidding when you told me that you love me, that day when we were eleven. You reminded me because I was crying about that chainsaw attack from weeks earlier and spouting about how I felt unloved."

Soul's lips parted. All three incidents centered around his voice…

"And Soul, these precious memories of mine…are because you talked. They are so precious to me because they are memories that contained you and your voice. That day in the library, after my birthday, where you said you love me. The day I woke up finally from my chainsaw injuries, the first thing you did was cry and ask if I was okay when you looked like a zombie yourself. Every single perverted damned thing you've said while I was in the shower or something…every comforting word and every single time you made me feel like I was cared about. Soul, you don't seem to realize everything your very voice means to me. You don't seem to understand that you're my world. And if you stop talking, to me especially…I'll just break…because it means you don't understand-!"

Soul silenced her by covering her lips with his own. She kissed back, moving with him before they pulled apart and Soul pulled her into his chest.

"Maka, I love you. Every memory you spoke of…is a favorite of mine too…because I often managed to make you happy."

"Soul…I think we just made another favorite memory. Because you just made me happy and all because you finally talked again."

He smiled softly at her and she pressed her lips to his again, happily with vigor. Afterwards, Soul and Maka headed home, together with the one they would always love forever.


End file.
